Chilli Hot
by Hiki-chan
Summary: [SasuNaru Oneshot]  Sasuke had almost sworn off the color red on anyone's face until he saw Naruto sitting there at Ichiraku Ramen looking so... ravishable. [Hot and silly]


I actually wanted to do a post-time skip drabble but I didn't have ideas for that… So thank you **Shazza** for the wonderful inspiration with the word 'chilli'! This story is for you! xD

Disclaimer: Nothing

Warning: Boy kissing boy! Hate it and leave.

**Chilli Hot **

By: Hiki-chan

* * *

"Spicy ramen?" Was the first word out of Naruto's mouth as he gave the Jii-chan of Ichiraku Ramen an odd look. 

The old man grinned, proudly sticking out his chest at his new creation. "Apparently, many visitors we have from other villages like spicy food. So we tried and I think it's a success."

"And you want me to be the first to try it?" Naruto's mouth curved into a vulpine grin.

"You're our best customer, Naruto." Ayame grinned back as she poured Naruto a glass of water. "Besides, we think you can take chilli."

"Yep!" Naruto actually came to eat his favorite miso ramen, but hey, any new ramen coming out from Ichiraku Ramen had to be the _best_. Besides, Naruto needed a little break. The whole morning's training was weird.

Sakura came to training wearing _lipstick _and _blusher_. Naruto had blinked, Kakashi who appeared an hour later had stared. Sasuke… well Sasuke didn't care, though he did let out a derisive snort.

Later on, Naruto found out why she wore it.

… As if the batting of eyelashes and the puckering of lips at Sasuke wouldn't give it away.

Naruto was not blind, he was just… stubborn to admit that Sakura likes Sasuke. But why, _why_?! Cause to be honest with himself, Sakura really looked very _scary _wearing _bright red_ lipstick AND very _red _blusher! Hell, probably even Sasuke was freaked out. He thought that a girl like her, who has quite a lot of pink, should stick to light colors for makeup.

Not that Naruto knew anything about makeup, he just though that made sense. But wasn't she _overdoing _it?

But known for his curiosity, Naruto had to ask Sakura why she wore bright red lipstick to _training_! So after their training session, after Sasuke had rejected Sakura –the 23rd time, if Naruto recalled correctly- again, Naruto had asked Sakura the questioned that had been bugging him since he saw her that morning.

He got his answer, after a few hits on the head. At first Sakura had told him it was obviously to get Sasuke-_kuns _attention! Then he repeated his question more clearly and she got it.

_"Oh! Because lipstick makes the girl's mouth redder and fuller. Making her have more poutable and kissable lips. The blusher makes a girl look cuter, more innocent more ravishable!" _

Ah, go figure.

Naruto had actually wanted to ask Sakura why it didn't work on Sasuke and that 'poutable' and 'ravishable' wasn't a _word _then but decided for the sake of his bruised head, that he shouldn't.

So Sasuke couldn't care less about red, full lips and red cheeks huh. Well, after Naruto had seen Sakura like that, he couldn't really blame the Uchiha. Hell, even he was turned off.

Snapping back to attention, Naruto's grin widened when the owner placed a large bowl of spicy ramen in front of him. The soup was bubbling and red but boy did it smell _good_.

Uttering a soft 'Itadakimasu' and breaking the chopsticks, Naruto first took his spoon and dipped it in the bubbling soup.

After a blow and a slow slurp.

Naruto was hooked.

Oh goodness, it was amazing! The blend was fantastic! Usually dull tasting ramen soaked the tasty taste of the tasty tasting soup! Gaaaah, it was _Heaven_ and it didn't take long for Naruto to finish his first bowl and wave it around.

"Seconds!"

000

Sasuke had his eyes closed as he walked into Ichiraku Ramen, that morning in training had been _hell_! Sasuke had _never _seen something so disgusting his entire life. That was it, he was scarred for life. Never will sickening red and full –and so _disgusting_- lips and red, red, horribly, scarily red cheeks be on his list for… for…

Well _shit. _

Naruto, now full after eating seven bowls of Spicy Ramen had sweat at the sides of his face and below his nose. His cheeks flared red from the heat of the ramen and his lips swollen and red from spiciness. He let out a very satisfied burp and used his finger to wipe the sweat from the bottom of his nose. His tongue stuck out panting, red. His eyes were half-lidded with exhaustion from eating the very spicy ramen while his right hand fanned himself, he turned when he heard someone come in.

And that was how Sasuke saw him.

The Uchiha swear his heart stopped for a second. What on _earth_ was the dobe doing there?! Looking all… Ravishable?! Was it even allowed to look like that in _public_?! Well Sasuke wasn't sure, but he knew that his shorts suddenly felt a little too tight, and it was all Naruto's fault.

Just like how every time Sasuke took a glance at Naruto, he couldn't look away. Like how he found every antic the blond did was cute and amusing. Every time, it was Naruto's fault.

And this was the idiot's fault too. Sasuke was about to swear off all of super red lips and cheeks and here he shows up, looking like that but ever so much more… hot.

Sasuke knew this was a chance that he couldn't pass up, he also knew, that even if he wanted to pass it up, he wouldn't be able to. So instead, he went with the flow, allowing his body to take action.

"Hi teme." Naruto greeted with a weak wave. Wow, who knew that eating spicy food would make you tired?

He blinked, more at attention when Sasuke stalked forward to him, coming closer to invade his personal space. "Eh, teme?"

Sasuke bent to take a closer look at Naruto, that idiot smelled of chilli. Inky eyes glanced sideways to the stack of ramen bowls to see the chilli oil at the side of the bowl. Well that explains a lot. He mentally made a note to make sure Naruto eats this, _a lot_.

"Teme?" He heard Naruto say meekly. Oh, he was pretty close to the blond wasn't he?

The raven let out a husky groan, "It's your fault." before he closed the inches separating their lips. Once his lips claimed Naruto's he could feel the heat radiating off the blond. This wasn't enough… His tongue swept out of his mouth to taste the kyuubi vessel's lips.

Naruto was shocked. What was Sasuke doing?! Did he know they were in public and that everyone was probably staring? That… that… Ohhh, that felt good. Before he could stop himself, Naruto allowed the Uchiha entrance and got lost.

Sasuke's tongue was roaming every crevice of Naruto's mouth, loving the spicy and sweet blend. He could feel Naruto sagging against him and tightened his hold on his waist. Before he broke away, he gave Naruto's tongue another loving caress. He licked their joint saliva off the edge of Naruto's mouth before he straightened up.

"So how does it taste, Sasuke?" Ayame giggled blushing all the while as she gave both teens a smirk.

Sasuke looked from the smirking Jii-chan and Ayame to a rather dazed Naruto. He smirked and shrugged then turned to walk out of Ichiraku Ramen, but before he went, he leaned towards Naruto and gave the stunned blond a slap on the ass delighting in the yelp that escaped the boy who raised incredulous eyes at Sasuke, his cheeks flaming red but not from the ramen.

"Hot." Sasuke purred then stalked off. Satisfied with the conclusion that red was only good on _Naruto_.

Owari

* * *

OMG! –Fans self incessantly- Erm yeah, I feel the need to do more drabbles and oneshots, haven't been doing much. Just feel I do better in them, they're easier to concentrate. I'm not really bashing Sakura, cause little kids like to put on make-up and mess up! XD 

Love it? Hate it? I should stop doing one-shots altogether? Write more? I want to know! XD


End file.
